onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Auricias
"I love my glorious country. I love it's holy beauty, and it's magnificent wealth". -Bellomont talking to Duneburg, Talyllyn, Perseus, and Arlesdale about his kingdom Auricias, formally known as the Kingdom of Auricias, is an ancient kingdom that existed somewhere in the Grand Line before, during, and a few years after the Void Century and the creation of the Marines. It was one of the centers of the Gold Trade, military, and political dominance in the Grand Line. It was reigned by the royal House of Bellemont and was considered the be one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. History The kingdom was first inhabited by nomads that sailed from North Blue and took control of the inhabitable island. They later discovered its large quantities of gold in the deep grottos of the island and utilized it to create a city of gold, naming their capital Aurica, and initially named the captain King of Auricias. They created a centuries long dynasty that lasted for well over a thousand years. They also built an army known as the Gorudo, for the duties of security, protection of its people, and the protection of the great gold storage known as the Money Pit, the largest and most holy treasure in the grand line. They joined the alliance of the twenty knigdoms to fight the Great Kingdom. They provided substantial technology to fight them and decisively win the war. Bellomont eventually help organize a world governement, in which for the first few hundred years was ruled by Bellomont's Marine Lords. The World Government had ask Bellomont to destroy his island, but refused. They then threatened the lives of the five of them, to which Bellomont solumnly agreed but refuted his participation in the "genocide" of his people. This would lead him on a secret crusade against his superiors as he saw them as "unjust". This would not be known to anyone at all. As for the fate of the kingdom, it was never known what the Government proported on the Auricians. But it's a mystery for certain that the island is still there or gone. Locations City of Aurica This was the city that was inhabited on the eastern coast of Auricias. It was deemed as one of the world's largest economies at the time. It had a population of 450,000,000 people in the city, one of the largest in the world, with the rest of the island having a total of 800,000,000 people. It is unknown what happened during the World Government's sacking of Auricias. Sehkhrana Sol Temple The Auricians worshipped a god of wealth and prosperity and thsu gave offerings to it. They built a temple overlooking a sacred lake and sacrificed people to throwing gold into the lake. Unfortunately, it was when King William Bellomont, stylized as Bellomont L (50th), that ended the sacrificing to the gods and rather use the gold for better use. The Money Pit This was the nickname of one of the worlds largest gold stock, that was kept deep within a descending fortress that is at the bottom of a revine. It contains the majority of gold in the world as the Kingdom mines the gold and uses it through trade, while the remainder of unmined gold is kept at this location. It's unclear whether or not the world government found the gold during their campaign. City of Delmuda This is a city that was built inside a deep grotto that could be accessed via underwater train, climbing, or mine train from the surface. The city contains oxygen as it is also in a natural spring too. The population is 120,000,000 people, the second largest city in Auricias. Bellomont knows the location and presumes that people still inhabit the city, safe from the World Governments genocide. Trivia *The Money Pit is speculated by some as the supposed location of the treasure of One Piece. It is also rumored that Raftel is the island in which Auricias is built upon. *The island name and city share the same root word of Auric. Auric is the latin name for gold, therefore why there is a large quantity of gold. *The Money Pit is a nickname of a treasure site that is supposedly located on Oak Island in Nova Scotia